Cloud computing is an architecture in which customers do not own the physical infrastructure related to an application, data storage center, etc. Instead, customers avoid the various expenses associated with operating computers, maintaining a communications network, maintaining software, etc. by purchasing usage from a third-party cloud system provider. Customers consume the resources of various third-party cloud systems over a communications network as a service.
Cloud systems, however, may be implemented in various formats, involve various communications protocols, and have various other specific requirements for interacting with the cloud systems. Thus, in order to interact with multiple cloud computing systems, consumer applications need to be tailored to each specific cloud system provider's requirements. As a result, a consumer will be less likely to switch cloud system providers when to make such a switch would require the consumer to update existing applications. Furthermore, the consumer may also be required to update their applications in response to cloud computing systems updates, such as when a formatting or communications protocol change occurs on a cloud system.